wildloughrhulains_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Firmus Piett (LadyVader)
eras|n&w Affiliation = Galactic Republic (LadyVader), Republic Navy (LadyVader), Galactic Empire (LadyVader), Imperial Navy (LadyVader), New Republic (LadyVader) |Homeworld: Tattooine |Birth = 39 BBY |Death = birth= death= hidep= species= Human gender= height= mass= hair= eyes= Brown skin= Light affiliation= Firmus Apollo Piett was a Human male who was the last admiral of the Imperial Navy's Death Squadron, Darth Vader's personal fleet of Star Destroyers. Early life quote|Don't force our child into anything when they turn eight. If he or she chooses to join the Jedi, I'll support their decision. But please, I'm begging you all, on my knees, for my sake and the sake of the Force, don't force them into it. It should be my child's decision, not anyone else's."|Qui-Gon Jinn (LadyVader) to the Jedi Council Coming from humble beginnings, Firmus was born Firmus Apollo Jinn May 22 of 39 BBY to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn (LadyVader) and Kaida Piett. Little Firmus, empathetic since birth, always had a love for animals, a love his paternal grandmother had shown as well. His middle name was in honor of his grandfather, Apollo Jerec Piett. Firmus inherited many things from his father. He had his father's stubbornness, which had always been there and shown, his kindness, his humility, his wisdom, his strength in the Force, and his strength of heart. Like his father before him, Firmus was protective of his loved ones and friends and had no qualms about fighting to keep them safe, was fiercely loyal, cautious about who he trusted, courageous, and, in rare moments, a little reckless. A father's death Firmus always remembered the pain he felt the day his father died. . . . it felt as though he'd been stabbed through the chest himself. He heard his father's voice in his head before he felt the Force-bond snap. quote|Firmus, my little one. . .I'm so, so proud of you. . . . I love you both, always. . . . .|Qui-Gon Jinn (LadyVader) Kaida said she heard Firmus scream like he was dying. When she got to him, he was unconscious. A name change and slavery During Order 66 (LadyVader), Kaida gave her son the Piett family name to protect him and went into hiding with him, listing his name as Firmus Piett. Not long after this, the two were captured and taken into slavery. This was another incident that affected Firmus for the rest of his life. He later wrote in his autobiography: quote|If I hadn't been taken into slavery, I would never have met my brother. For that, I'm thankful. I know it was the will of the Force.|Firmus Piett (LadyVader) His Force-bonded brother and closest friend all his life was a fellow slave from the compound. Academy Days Firmus was mainly shy and quiet during his first three weeks at the academy. One of the two rare joys of his included swoop racing. He would frequently ride and race a modified Aratech Nightscythe speeder bike. While racing, he made a friend in the sport, Thel Firin. However, Firmus suffered from a hidden, deep-seated depression that stemmed from grief and guilt over his father's death. quote|Dad, I'm so sorry. . .If I had been there, you wouldn't have been killed.|Firmus Piett (LadyVader) First position His first position in the Republic Navy was aboard the Nexu's Nemesis under Margo Holland. He served as the Nemesis' main helmsman. The Nemesis came to be a special place for her crew, where they discovered their abilities, understood their potential and forged unbreakable friendships. Namillus Jakin saved Firmus' life one night. He found Firmus working on the controls outside the training room, "THAT wasn't a stun blast!!!" "I know. . .I set the laser. . . to kill." "Are you karked in the head?!" "No. Sir, please go. I don't want you to witness this. . ." Firmus started to open the door to the training room again but the Mon Calamari (LadyVader) tackled him to the deck, whipped his blaster up and blasted the active laser, deactivating it. Firmus looked at him heartbrokenly and started to rise to walk off. Namillus pulled him into a hug. "Oh, no you don't. One night the bridge crew decided to get different nexu-related tattoos to commemorate and remember their years of friendship and service aboard the Nemesis. The tattoo Firmus chose was a rather risqué one involving an acklay and a nexu; he put it on his upper right arm and shoulder. Captain Holland also gifted each of her officers with a duranium bracelet as a symbol of gratitude for their service under her. Surrender to the Empire Captain, your orders. . . Sir. . . Are to get the Nexu's Nemesis out of here. As soon as I go aboard, you order Namillus to haul choobies out of here. Please forgive me for giving you orders. . .|Firmus to Margo Holland During part of their mission, the Nemesis was cornered by two destroyers and threatened with destruction until they surrendered one of their crew to the newly-formed Galactic Empire (LadyVader). Firmus thought quick, 'What would my father have done in a situation like this' and ordered Captain Holland to get the ship out of there as soon as he boarded, telling her that her place was with her ship. Firmus' promotion Falling in love Backstory This idea came to the author in a dream she had one night, where Firmus turned out to be Qui-Gon's son by blood. Appearances *''The Nexu and the Wolf Category:Work in progress Category:Sufferers of depression Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Swoop racers Category:Slaves Category:Jinn family (LadyVader) Category:Admirals Category:Republic Navy officers Category:Imperial Navy admirals Category:Defectors Category:Galactic Empire admirals and generals Category:Nexu's Nemesis crew